


Faith

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Batman delivers some disappointing news.
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 35
Collections: Batfam/DC Universe, Tumblr Drabbles





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said that I wish you hadn't."

“I’m not gonna like what you’ve got to say, am I?”

Jim hadn’t heard the Batman enter his small, cluttered office, but over the years he had developed a sense for when the wraith was there, standing over his shoulder, just out of sight, some weird combination of shoulder-angel and -devil. It was something in the quality of the light, in the weight of the air. Something subtle that would be there one minute and gone the next.

“It’s Weiss,” Batman rumbled. “They got to him.”

Jim nodded without turning to face him, lips tightening.

“I did what I could,” Batman continued. “I tried to talk reason —”

“Not a lot of reason that beats mouths to feed.” Jim huffed a humorless chuckle. “Not if you’ve got half a brain, at any rate.”

“You’re better than all of them put together,” Batman said, with something stiff in his voice that might have been defensiveness.

“They’re my officers, Batman,” Jim said. Not angrily, not raising his voice. Just tired. “These are my officers, accepting bribe money, offering security. Whatever I am, I’m not good enough to keep them out of the mob’s pockets, and I’m not smart enough to play the game to get them back.”

He sat back in his chair, shaking his head up at the ceiling.

“I had a good feeling about Weiss,” he said after a moment.

“He might still come around,” Batman replied. “Don’t… Don’t lose faith, Commissioner.”

Jim smiled wearily.

“If I was going to lose faith in Gotham City, it would have happened a long time ago,” he said. Then he noticed that the air had shifted, the light had changed. He turned to find the room behind him empty, the rolled-up blinds rattling at the top of the open window.


End file.
